


Love You Didn't Do Right by Me

by pariahsdream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Drabblish, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Unhappy Ending, probably belongs elsewhere but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pariahsdream/pseuds/pariahsdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct response to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1918044">this</a>. Uno  decided to throw the angst gauntlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Didn't Do Right by Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undergrounduno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergrounduno/gifts).



This had to stop. 

_He_ needed to stop. 

He needed not to go to Castiel, to force himself into his cabin, to force his body against his own, trying to shove their cracked bones together as hard as he could. He needed to stop forcing his fingers deep into Castiel's chest to wrestle out love he didn't deserve. That he didn't want.

He needed to stop lying to himself. 

Castiel bled love. He bled out of his eyes, his mouth, destroyed as he was, he was still Dean's angel. 

Dean hated him for it. 

Castiel was a stupid sonovabitch that didn't know when to walk away. He was broken down and blasted out of his fucking mind all the time because he didn't know how to be a Cas without a Dean anymore. It was fucking sick - how the hell did you pin any hope on a man like Dean in the first fucking place? 

He'd never encouraged Cas. Never let him even dare to hope that there was any room in his heart for anyone outside of his family. Whatever happened when it was just them, whatever Dean said to Cas and no one else.... it wasn't the feeble offerings of an empty man. It _wasn't_.

Cas knew it and loved Dean for who he had been once.. who he might've been. He also knew that Dean couldn't ever let anyone he loved go.

It wasn't love as it should be and wasn't the love Castiel deserved and it wasn't right and it wasn't what they wanted. But they didn't have anything else. Better the ghost of where love should be than nothing at all.


End file.
